Foolola
by Pete the Rock
Summary: After the wedding of Professors Kukui and Burnet, Ash is expecting to move on with his journey in Alola, but his classmates and sisters have something else in mind.


Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon

* * *

 _ **Foolola**_

* * *

The wedding has ended. Professors Kukui and Burnet have left Alola for their honeymoon. It wasn't long ago that Kukui proposed to marry Burnet and Ash, his classmates and Melemele Island pitched in to give the two a wedding they won't soon forget. They flew to their honeymoon in the Orange Archipelago. Returning to Kukui's home, Ash, Pikachu and Rotom settled down. "I'm actually glad that's over," Ash sighed in relief. His Lycanroc, Litten and Rowlet greeted him and Pikachu.

"Tell me about it," Rotom huffed. "Is that what humans do when they become older?" Ash blinked to the question.

"I think there's more into it, but I'm not quite to that age yet."

"And not with a prominent female like Professor Burnet." Ash irked to Rotom's word.

"Rotom… you're not suggesting I have someone like Professor Burnet, are you?"

"That is not my decision. Besides, I only have information on Pokémon behavior, not human." Ash lowered his head, surrendering.

"Why do I even bother…" He slumped onto the couch. He looked to his Z-Ring, the Electrium Z attached. He remembered that his Z Crystal transformed when dealing with an Ultra Beast that took control of Lusamine, Lillie's workaholic mother. He remembered that instead of Gigavolt Havoc, they performed Ten Million Volt Thunderbolt to free Lusamine from the Pokémon. Pikachu saw the face Ash had of "Now what?" and wasn't sure what to say.

"Ash, you don't have to think hard about it. What happens… happens." Ash sat up and began to contemplate his next move.

"Maybe… Or maybe I can move on." Rotom blinked to Ash's thought process.

"What do you mean?" He stood and reached the window.

"It's like I told Mallow while looking for the Miracle Seed: I don't like staying around. I want to continue my journey to be a Pokémon Master. That means, I want to go after the next Grand Trial!" Rotom sighed to Ash's commitment.

"And like I told Kiawe, you never do things halfway." Suddenly, the door received a series of knocks.

"Who could that be?" Ash walked over to the door. "If it's Mom, that'll be a breath of fresh air."

"Right…" That's when Rotom had an idea. "Wait! Why not go back to Pallet Town? After all, school's out until Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet come back from the Orange Islands." Ash turned to Rotom with an interested look.

"That might not be a bad idea." Ash opened the door before it flew fast at him. The force knocked Ash near the Luvdisc tank and landed short but with a thud.

"We're finally here!" cheered Harper and Sarah. "We're finally here!" Pikachu jumped to the loft to escape the twins as they ran around the household. Holding Popplio, Lana rushed in to calm her little sisters.

"Harper!" she shouted. "Sarah! That's enough!" Rather than listen, Harper and Sarah continued running around before finding the tank.

"Luvdisc!" they cheered. "So cool!" Ash struggled to get to his feet when the twins tackled him to the ground.

"And Ash is staying in this house?!" gawked Harper.

"That is so amazing!" cheered Sarah.

"That is enough, you two!" scolded Lana. She reached and helped Ash to his feet. "Maybe bringing you two with me wasn't such a good idea." Harper and Sarah continued before they hit a door and couldn't open it.

"What's with this door!?" they asked.

"That's Professor Kukui's lab," Ash named. "You can't go in. He locked it before leaving." As Lana came to give Harper and Sarah a scolding, Ride Charizard flew to the house with Kiawe and Mimo while hauling a tankard.

"Alright, Mimo," Kiawe told. "You head inside while I bring the Moo Moo Milk."

"But I wanna carry the Moo Moo Milk!" she protested.

"No, it's too big for you and you'll crush your foot!" he warned.

"Like when you crushed Pikachu's tail?" she pointed out. Kiawe gulped to the reminder. Ash came out to see if the two needed help.

"You guys making a delivery?" he asked. Seeing Ash, Mimo waived him over.

"We're fine, Ash," Kiawe denied. "It's just some extra Moo Moo Milk for the sleepover." Ash blinked to what Kiawe mentioned. Mimo raced in to see Lana's twin sisters.

"Sleepover?" he repeated.

"Yeah!" confirmed Kiawe. "Knowing that you'd be alone for sometime while the professors are on their honeymoon, we all decided to stay with you until they get back." Ash gulped to the event.

"I guess this must've been a surprise you guys had in store," he mulled.

"Don't feel bad, Ash!" assured Mimo. "We like you already." Ash laughed to the assurance. Suddenly, a flash of Thunderbolt came from inside. Kiawe put the tanker down before looking inside. Lana held both Pikachu and Popplio as Harper and Sarah were paralyzed.

"Buzz buzz buzz!" they stuttered. Ash sighed to their punishment for their excitement.

"Like I said," he shrugged. "Thought that would happen." Kiawe had a guess to the stunned sisters.

"They might've been squeezing Pikachu when he didn't ask for it," he assessed.

"Exactly," Lana confirmed. Mimo reached Lana but focused on the Pokémon in her arms.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" she asked. Pikachu squeaked, startled but fine. That's when she saw Lana and remembered having Popplio on the family farm. "So you're Popplio's owner?"

"I am," Lana claimed. Mimo became grateful.

"Thank you for how Popplio helped with the Tauros!" she cheered. The Sea Lion Pokémon clapped in appreciation. That's when a limousine rolled by Charizard. This told Ash, Lana and Kiawe who else came.

"Lillie's here!" announced Kiawe. Sure enough, Lillie and Snowy exited the limousine, but they brought Mallow and Steenee along.

"Hey, guys!" the green-haired cheered. "Alola!" The Pokémon greeted the humans as well.

"Is everyone here?" asked Lillie.

"Almost," Kiawe counted. "Still missing Sophocles and his Pokémon." Then, they heard huffing. All looked to find Sophocles with Togedemaru by his waist. He stopped and nearly doubled over, holding his knees with his arms stretched forward.

"Maybe I should workout more often," he huffed. "But I made it!" Charjabug rolled in with his racer, the same one he used to win the Charjabug race. Ash knelt to the Battery Pokémon.

"I think you were meant for that racer, Charjabug," he teased. Charjabug buzzed to the compliment. A cheering squeal came from inside.

"You are so adorable!" sounded Mimo. "Oh, yes you are!" All came by the door to see Mimo petting Lycanroc, much to its pleasure. "I've never seen a Lycanroc like this! What's the form? Sunrise form?"

"It's a Dusk Form Lycanroc," Mallow corrected. "That Lycanroc's the first of its kind." Mimo understood while Lycanroc rubbed the rocks around the mane to her. Harper and Sarah were also impressed.

"Lycanroc's so big!" awed Harper. "So big!"

"So hairy as well!" added Sarah. Lycanroc enjoyed the attention.

"Just as long as you don't mess its fur, you'll be fine," Ash advised. The others blinked to Ash's warning.

"What do you mean?" wondered Sophocles. Lillie remembered the information.

"Gladion told me about Lycanroc's rage after it got dirty," she explained. "Not even Ash can control Lycanroc when it snaps." The explanation gave the rest some concern.

"At least we don't have to worry about Litten or Rowlet losing control if they get dirty," Kiawe shuttered. Mallow changed topics.

"Anyway, what did you plan for while Professor Kukui and Burnet are on their honeymoon?" she asked. "I bet the Orange Islands are amazing to go to."

"They are," Ash agreed. "And I bet they're gonna have a great time at Luana's hotel on Kumquat Island." This gave everyone curious looks.

"Luana?" repeated Lana.

"Kumquat Island?" repeated Mallow. Lillie had an idea of Ash's explanation.

"Sounds like you've toured Kumquat Island yourself," she guessed.

"I did," Ash confirmed. "In fact, I completed the Orange League there." His classmates became intrigued to learn of Ash's adventure.

"It's a series of islands, right?" guessed Lana. "Did you pick up any Water-Type Pokémon?"

"Well, one," Ash answered. "Though I had to give him back to the school." He sat down on a stool and looked up.

"What was it?" asked Harper and Sarah.

"A baby Lapras," he answered again. Lana, Harper and Sarah hushed to the thought of Ash having a Lapras.

"A baby Lapras?" the twins gasped. Kiawe poured a glass of Moo Moo Milk as Ash took a deep breath.

"Misty, Brock and I had an errand to run for Professor Oak," he started. "We had gone to Valencia Island to pick up a special Pokéball called the GS Ball from that lab." Sophocles realized the location.

"You don't mean Professor Ivy's lab, do you?" he replied. Ash gawked when he heard the name.

"Oh no…" he shuttered. Back in Kanto, a Nurse Joy saw Brock in the fetal position at a Pokémon Center.

"Doctor Brock?" she called.

"That… name…" Brock moaned. Joy looked on, confused. Back in Alola, Ash palmed his face.

"Great…" he groaned. "Sophocles just made Brock depressed." Sophocles blinked to the reaction. After another deep breath, he continued. "Brock left to stay with her and Team Rocket kidnapped Me, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi before Jigglypuff put us to sleep and we all crashed. Luckily, we landed at the start of the Orange Islands." A Pokémon Ash named caught Mimo's attention.

"A Toge-what?" she gawked.

"A Togepi. Mimo," Kiawe helped. "Rotom, wanna show her?" Rotom flew down to the siblings.

"But of course!" he agreed before showing a picture of Togepi. Lillie, Mimo, Harper and Sarah awed and cooed the picture. "Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. A Fairy-Type. Kindness and joy are stored in its shell and transforms into happiness."

"It's so cute!" the girls screamed. That irked Ash, Sophocles, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow and the Pokémon to cover their ears.

"That was loud!" irked Mallow.

"My circuits might've been jostled," Rotom stuttered.

"That was… my fault," Kiawe grunted. After calming down, Ash continued.

"Anyway, when we found the Lapras, we saw it being abused by three good-for-nothing trainers," he resumed. "After Misty and I chased them away with Tracey's help, we tended to Lapras but he wasn't having any of our aid." Lana gawked to the news.

"It didn't want your help?" she questioned.

"Being a baby Lapras and how it was abused, we understood his attitude," Ash clarified. The water sisters nodded, including Popplio. "I did win his trust and became one of my Pokémon while traveling island to island. He helped me win three of the four badges needed to battle Orange Crew Leader Drake. Before long, we found the school Lapras was separated from. We beat the pirates who wanted to steal the school and freed their abused Tentacruel. That's when we split: Misty, Tracey and I headed back to Pallet Town while Lapras reunited with his mom." The girls teared up to the story.

"I'm surprised you didn't keep it," Lillie sniffled. "I would've loved to ride on one."

"Raising a baby Lapras, I bet that took a lot of patience," Mallow murmured. Out of nowhere, Lana cried while Harper and Sarah bawled to the story. Lana came to and hugged Ash.

"I'm sorry," she whined. "You must've loved Lapras!" Harper and Sarah also hugged Ash by the legs as Popplio whimpered to the friendship.

"I appreciate that," Ash accepted. Then, he had an idea. "How about I go get some Malasadas from the city? A little snack for you guys shouldn't hurt." All agreed to the offer as Mimo had a request.

"Can I come and help?" she volunteered. Kiawe irked to Mimo's offer.

"Mimo, you don't know where to go!" he tried to refuse. "You haven't been on Melemele Island as long as I have!" Mimo wasn't worried about the ordeal.

"Don't worry!" she assured. "I'll be with Ash to help carry the Malasadas!"

"But Mimo!" protested Kiawe. Lana placed a hand on Kiawe's shoulder.

"Ash and I can watch Mimo," she offered. "We'll be back." Pikachu hopped onto Mimo's head as all three headed out. An hour and a half later, the three came back to the party with a few bags full. Mimo carried one for herself.

"This should suffice for everyone and the Pokémon," Lana cheered. "Though, I'd rather not give any to Harper and Sarah."

"Yeah, those two are already energetic as they act," Ash agreed.

"Better we had the party at your place than mine," Mimo smiled. "I'd hate to see those two tear the tails off our Mudbray." They arrived to see Charizard and Turtonator eyeing their return. Turtonator alerted the three to problems inside. "Turtonator, what's wrong?" Turtonator looked to the house, prompting all to look. The Pokémon scattered as Harper and Sarah created chaos by splashing everything in water, including the furniture. The Pokémon hid while the twins frolicked. Ash quickly had to act.

"Harper!" he yelled. "Sarah! If you don't stop, you won't have any Malasadas!" Harper and Sarah heard the warning and stopped. The twins raced to Ash and began to beg.

"Don't take away the Malasadas!" pleaded Harper.

"We'll be good, Ash!" promised Sarah. Ash nodded, hoping they cooperate. Mallow saw the action and thanked him for finding control.

"Nothing says order like taking away someone's goodies," she teased. "Anyway, I'm almost done with supper. Plenty of the legendary Alolan Stew to go around." Sophocles grew excited to the announcement.

"It's back?!" he cheered. "I can't wait!" Mallow snickered to the rotund classmate.

"Steenee found an Oricorio flying to a nearby cavern and lo and behold, another field of flowers providing the yellow nectar! Unfortunately, I only got enough for seconds for everyone before they shooed me and Steenee out of there." All awed the effort Mallow and Steenee journeyed through.

"Well, at least you didn't need Pikachu this time," Lillie pointed out.

"Is it really old?" gawked the twins. Mallow passed the stew to everyone.

"Let's eat!" they cheered. All scarfed the stew, devouring the vegetables as well as the broth.

"Once we eat, we'll all watch a movie together," Lillie suggested as she held a DVD case. Ash saw the title and became awed.

"Ultra Maximum?!" he yelped. "I didn't know you're a fan of Brad Van Darn!" Lillie gasped to the name.

" _You're_ a fan of Van Darn as well?!" she gasped in glee. "I've watched every movie he's been in, including the ones with his Smoochum!" The others glared at Ash and Lillie's reaction with confusion. Pikachu and Snowy awed the connection.

"Ash and Lillie are both fans of the Ultra Maximum movies?" gawked Rotom. "I may be a PokéDex, so human behavior's not in my database compared to Pokémon."

"You don't have to overthink it, Rotom," Sophocles scoffed. "They're Brad Van Darn fans. That's all you need to realize." All gathered around the couch and sofa to watch Ultra Maximum. After the movie, Mallow, Kiawe and Ash cleaned the mess while the rest gathered in pajamas. Ash stepped out to breathe a bit of fresh air.

"Best movie ever," he sighed. He peered to the stars. Lillie stepped out with Snowy in her arms and Litten on her shoulder.

"Still thinking about Nebby?" she asked. Ash glanced to Lillie and the Pokémon as Litten leaped onto his head.

"How can I not? It was with us for a short time, but it feels a lot longer and even when it evolved into Solgaleo and rescued your mom." Lillie giggled. Ash looked back up. "I don't know how many more Pokémon will be a part of my life before leaving. Butterfree, Primape, Pidgeot, Squirtle, Lapras, Larvitar, Aipom, Goodra, Greninja…"

"I see… Yet, you still have Pikachu. I'm sure they still remember you." Ash nodded to Lillie's promise. Snowy barked to support Ash.

"Good point." A yawn from Ash told himself that he's tired. "What a day… I'm calling it a night."

"Sweet dreams." Ash returned inside before going up the loft as everyone else began to grow tired. Kiawe settled by the couch with Mimo starting to lay down as Sophocles got his Lampent lantern out.

"It sucks that Professor Kukui doesn't have a nightlight," he groaned. "Oh well… I got something to fix that." Hooking Charjabug up, the lantern lit up with a dim level of brightness. Mimo saw the lantern and became curious.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" she asked. Rotom flew down to observe himself.

"I recall that lantern's suppose to represent a Lampent," he studied as Lampent appeared on screen. "Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon: a Ghost and Fire-Type and the evolved form of Litwick." Mimo saw the picture and admired it.

"Lampent doesn't look that scary," she assumed.

"Lampent arrives at a body that's about to die and when they expire, it steals that person's spirit," Rotom further explained. "Most of the time, they hang around hospitals for that reason." Mimo shivered to the description. Ash's Pokémon snuggled with other Pokémon to sleep. Before the little girls could rest their eyes, they saw Lana, Mallow and Lillie climbing up to the loft. Mallow had Steenee on her shoulder. This made Mimo curious and began to follow. Harper and Sarah also woke to see Mimo's climb and started to make their way to the loft. On top, the girls viewed Ash's sleeping face on the small sofa.

"I've never seen such a cute face on a boy before," Mallow quietly squealed.

"It feels so wrong to do this," Lillie whispered. "But I can't help but be drawn to him." Lana nudged his head but it did nothing as Ash was zonked.

"Stone cold asleep," she surveyed.

"This is perfect!" cheered Mallow. "He won't suspect this!" Mallow brought out lipstick of different colors: one white, one blue and one green. As they applied the lipstick…

"What are you doing?" asked Mimo.

"Yeah, what are you doing, Lana?" the twins repeated. Mallow sneered to seeing the younger folk.

"We're going to give Ash a little present," she teased. "Of course, you're welcome to join in the fun." Harper and Sarah got to Ash's side before awing Ash's sleeping face.

"He looks so cute asleep," Harper whispered.

"I don't wanna hold back!" urged Sarah. She kissed Ash on the cheek. Ash still slept. Harper joined and kissed his other cheek. Still nothing.

"I wanted to do this when he slept at the farm," Mimo grinned as she pecked Ash between the eyes. Steenee giggled before she leaped up and kissed him on the eyelid. Still, no reaction.

"Okay, you three," Lana urged. The three little girls backed away as Lana, Mallow and Lillie advanced.

"Please, take our love," Lillie wished.

"We got your humor!" grinned Mallow. All leaned onto his face. The next morning, the kids all slept. Kiawe and Sophocles remained on the ground while all the girls stayed with Ash on the loft with Rotom and Rowlet. The rest of the Pokémon snuggled together. Ash soon woke, his face nearly covered in the fracas that was the kissing of the three girls.

"Man, what a dream," he yawned. "I felt like I was attacked by a group of Smoochum." When he rubbed his eye, he felt something on his eyelid. Quickly, he jarred his hand away, seeing green and blue makeup. He began to freak out, but didn't want to stir anyone, even Rotom. He leaped from the loft and bolted to the bathroom. His face was caked with lipstick marks, including three sets on his lips. The bathroom door closing suddenly woke Kiawe where he turned to the door.

"What was that?" he murmured. He turned but couldn't find his sister. "Mimo?" He walked to the loft which Rotom woke to steps and flew to the ledge.

"Good morning, Kiawe!" he buzzed.

"Is Mimo in the loft?" asked Kiawe. Rotom looked to the couch.

"Mimo's here, Harper and Sarah, Mallow, Lana and Lillie as well," he listed. Ash opened the bathroom door, his face drenched but clean of makeup. Togedemaru woke to the door.

"I thought that wouldn't come off!" he stammered. Kiawe and Togedemaru reached the door as other Pokémon woke.

"What wouldn't come off?" he asked.

"All that lipstick," Ash groaned. "I woke up looking like a clown with half my makeup on." Ash looked to the loft. Kiawe looked as well, only to recall Rotom saying her sister was with the rest of the girls and freaked.

"Not Mimo!" he gawked. "She's too- Why would- It- It's-" Kiawe's stuttering helped give Togedemaru an idea. She saw Pikachu before tackling him and rolling around on his back with the quills itching him. Finally, she found Pikachu's lips and kissed him. After a few seconds, Pikachu's mind overloaded and he passed out. The sight of the two Pokémon made Ash and Kiawe gulp. Mallow opened an eye and smiled.

"Ash, you may be next to be married," she giggled. Ash knew he was in deep when everyone he knew from Pokémon School came. He didn't expect all of this. All he wanted was a place to go, not everyone to come and spend time… and especially use his face as a love canvas.

* * *

HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S!


End file.
